Meta knights new Beginning
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A new world has been forced upon meta knight, the World of Fullmetal Alchemist, Ametris. the world of alchemy is a tough one, not to mention the mix of Fire emblems main character into the mix, and who is the guy in white. Maybe this story isn't such a bad idea after all. Will do a japanese one to :P.
1. Prologue a kings death

**Author note**

**If unable to fit to all categories from the format of this story I have to note the characters and their origin, these characters are not mine unless depicted in the author's note displayed here. Also, critique is fine but I shall not change the content of the story for this has no value to up my knowledge in writing, however, I will not stop you :3.**

**I changed my mind, instead I'll list the categories - Kirby right back at ya!, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Fire Emblem, Zelda: four swords. **

**The story line will take place in the Fullmetal Alchemist World, but the Alchemy will be more based off of Brotherhood. And yes, in case you're wondering, Meta Knight will do Alchemy. The only fictional stories you need to know is Meta Knight from Kirby right back at ya and Fullmetal alchemist, the rest will be explained as I go along. Sorry about the long authors note but I felt like I needed to do this. Haven't came up with a plot by the way XD you may throw idea's at me if you wish, but, for now though, I'll type as I feel.**

**Another important note, this fanfic goes way off track from the original stories you know made by Nintendo and FUNimation XD it's not the correct history on purpose!**

**Is fixed, and to add another note, this is only the prologue meta knight appears in chapter one!**

Prologue: The Death of a King

The depth of the cold autumn night was still, like a warm drink of water in a cold pond. A tenth of a century has passed since the kingdom has fallen to the dark dragon, the dragon that was supposedly killed by a great warrior, but revived by a much darker sorcerer. Supposedly the Dark dragon had killed Marth's father, but in the new events it has become noticed that the King was killed by another. This creature was much more powerful then the Dark dragon, much more powerful than any creature known to man. Of course, these are just rumors.

Marth and a group of Soldiers were traveling along the very same land that the king was killed. The dark dragon was dead, and the soil was turned with blood. Many soldiers were dead, and the remaining, including Marth, were not only drenched in blood, but also in tears. The fight was different then told, the fight was much too rigorous and too early for any of them to handle.

Marth fell to his knees exhausted, his breath heavy with fear and his eyes stained with blood. You could hear him mumbling with a scratchy voice that could only be heard by the knights that surrounded him. "It's over." He told himself over and over again, but could not break the weary silence that came upon the lands.

He then got up like nothing happened, as if he was fine with everything, and he spoke loud and clear, in a commanding voice, as well as thrusting his torn cape back so he was noticed. "All that have died will rest in peace," he began, "knowing that their deaths were with good reason and followed by hope." He paused and looked around. The group of remaining was watching him with wide faithful, but fearful eyes. He began again knowing that everyone was listening. "But, their bodies have not been given respect." He took a breath and coughed.

Blood had spewed from his mouth and he had to lean over to empty his mouth he almost was too weak to speak, an unbearable sight to the others surrounding him. He was the last hope to most of their survival. "Damn…" he mumbled under his breath but slowly got back up, hoping the others wouldn't lose concentration on his earlier spoken words.

He, of course, continued to the speech as if nothing happened. "And thus we need to respect the dead corpses we fought side by side by giving them a proper burial." He changed his look to something much softer than the look he started out with. "We shall burry them before sunrise, and without sleep, we will continue back to the castle." Even though they were all tired and not prepared for such event they followed without a word.

After several hours of prayer and work had passed Marth, and the group of soldiers, ventured off the land, and headed back to the castle. Along the way, over the perilous desert and sand, Marth spotted a body lying up ahead. He ran to the body, as if he recognized it, but once he reached it he stopped cold. He put his head down and clenched his fist. The body was his fathers.

The body was only barely recognized by the clothes and weapons he possessed. But the body had decayed well and the only thing left was his face, covered in dry blood. The soldiers had recognized the blood and face to and fell to their knees. "Sire…" one of them spoke looking at the body. "these are wounds that a dragon nor a sorcerer could inflict."

This shocked Marth, his eyes widen and he steps back from the body. "Leave the body here!" Marth commanded. "I do not wish his body to be touched!" he shouted again, his tone filled with terror and sorrow. "We'll head to the nearest town, get some rest, and you will lead everyone back to the castle, I have a duty to fulfill." He told one of the commanding officers. The soldiers were scared by this but obeyed.

And thus they carried on to the nearest village, without another word spoken till they got there. The town was not used to company, especially from royalty and were shocked to see the group of soldiers covered in blood. They had walked through calm and quietly and as soon as they got to the village square they stopped.

"Everyone, I wish you to wait here, I shall go and get a place to stay but I…" Marth had began hoping to get some peace before he separated from the crew, but before he could continue he coughed some more, spewing blood as he did.

In this a young lady rushed to him with a wash rag and a bucket of water. "I don't mean to be a bother." She was a older lady dressed in pale colored robes that only the poor could afford in these parts. She quickly used the wash rag to clean up the blood on marths face and then the ground. Stepping back when she was done. Marth would have stopped her but he really had no choice but to let her. "but you can't be spewing blood all over the place, prince or not."

Marth looked at her surprised at what she said. Then remembered the crown on his head and the fact that he was still wearing the same clothes he left in. Not to mention the fact that there is many knights following him. He knew he went to many towns before where they recognized him as the prince but he wasn't used to it. "Thank you, kind lady, but you can just call me Marth." He reacted the best he could in the situation. "Perhaps you could help us find a place to stay?" he added, hoping that asking her would help things out.

"No one usually stays here." She says in reply to Marth's question, which brought a large moment of silence. After a while of it she decided to speak again, "but you may stay at my place, I'd enjoy the company." With this the group of bloody warriors smiled and thanked the old lady, even promising to help out to pay for their stay, knowing Marth could pay for it, but he was pretty sure the family did not want money.

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Do I stand a Chance?

**Ok unlike last time I won't mess up, anyway, Chapter one is where the real story starts, I'm a newbie with this fanfiction site. xD**

**Enjoy the story.**

Chapter one: Do I stand a chance?

**Pg: 1**

I woke up suddenly to a crackling fire; my heart must have been racing a mile a minute. I turned my head slightly to see a burning flame. Its heat and flicker of light soothing to the cold dark night I've been resting in. I turned my head upward, watching the smoke go to the sky and remembered that there shouldn't be a fire, if monsters spot it, I would be doomed. I then moved my cape over the burning wood, my wings were burned slightly in the process but it was worth the ability to be masked in the darkness. _Who could have set this fire…._

I sat back down, leaning up against a strong tree, stronger than the ones I remember. Before I went back to sleep I looked up at the deepness of the sky, and thought about my fallen comrades, hoping to get out of this mess alive, knowing my worries would only drift away temporarily by a short slumber I hurried back to sleep, waiting for the morning to put me back to my journey.

_-Dream-_

Everyone was stained in red, fire covered the land, and there were fairly few standing, I wasn't one of them. I was on the ground looking upward at the mess, weak from battle there was a large sword that had been implanted in me. There standing above me was a white figure, a figure more powerful than anything I've ever seen. I, for once, was truly afraid, but I couldn't show it to the white figure before me.

I then heard a powerful scream from behind me, it was female and strong. I could tell the lady was young and courageous, and hopefully a strong heart. "Meta knight!" I could hear her yell, she was not far away. "I'm coming to help you!" The scream was louder, I had to help her find her way here, to the menacing white figure.

**PG: 2**

I was terribly weak, and pinned to the ground by that blade, but even so I attempted to get up, to pull away that sword from my body, and warn the young lady. It luckily was no where vital, just my cape. Standing up very carefully I turned toward the voice. _Watch out! _I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

Pretty soon I heard a laugh from the white figure and I turned to face it once again with determined eyes to kill it. "We meet again, Meta Knight!" My eyes widened as I recognized who it was, but before I could say his name…

Waking up from that dream I looked around me, the scene the same as it was before I slept, but light out and quite calming. I became curious to where I was, it was to peaceful and there was no destruction to where I was. _Could the fight be over? _I asked myself, but decided to look around before making such a descision.

Not much later ahead, passed a large empty field, I found myself upon a city, one that was massive and filled with people, but there was something else there that was disturbing. This disturbing thing was largely with power but not as much as enemies seen in the past. I glanced a while before entering the city, and surely enough a large beast appeared.

The beast was not only massive, but long and furry like, its back legs were of a goats, and its front legs were of a lion. It had two heads, one of male lion and one of a male goat. And to top it off it had a cobra snake as a tail. It was obviously a monster, one known as the Chimera, but these are not created from scratch, someone else was behind the making of this creature.

I immediately reacted to this by pulling out my blade, and into a fighting stance. Thus the people ran away from the creature, and gave more space for me to battle it. In reaction to this the creature did nothing but let out a big roar. I then stood there silently waiting for it to attack.

**PG: 3**

In seconds the beast lunged forward, leaving heavy dents in the ground, it was atop of me so I jumped back. It simply growled unsatisfied with the fact that I wasn't in its claws. It leaped again, this time not straight atop of me, but lunged in front of me. I then took the moment to attack it with my sword, but without eve giving it a scratch, it grabbed onto my sword with its lion teeth, and with this lifting me into the air above it. It then jumped up to eat me of some sort, but I quickly floated backwards using my wings. Before I could land it rammed me with its goat head, Knocking me against the wall of a nearby building.

It hurt but it didn't bother me I simply landed on the ground and lifted my sword up hight above my head. I was ready to lunge my special sword beam at the beast but a figure jumped in front of me landing both hands on the ground, to avoid hitting the character I kept my sword in the air. "Move out of the way," I shouted but soon the ground began to shake and large amounts of the ground began to rise.

I fell backwards as the ground below me moved, losing control of my blade and my sword beam came loose, charging into the air and causing anything in its way to be destroyed. The lone character turned its head to me, showing that it had yellow eyes and hair. He then turned, clapped his hands, and landed them to the ground. "Take this!" it shouted and a large hand came out of the ground to attack me.

I have never seen such power, but it gave me means to defend myself against this character. I simply flew out of the way but the hand chased me into the air. I turn around and swung at it but it showed no mercy. And then It landed on top of me, pressuring until I hit the ground face first, knocking me unconscious.

_Is this the end? _My thoughts began, but it seemed as though I had not died, _no…,_ suddenly I heard a echoing, child like voice. It was mellow and sounded kind. "brother, how could you do such a thing? He warned you to look out and you attacked him." I was wondering how the creature knew what had happened.

"Yah, well he looked like a monster, what was I supposed to do?" the other voice was irritating but of a young males voice, possibly the one that attacked me, so I decided to get up. "GHAA! The things awake!" the young boy shouted, jumping back slightly.

**PG: 4**

"I'm not a thing," I told him, standing up as I did, "I am Meta Knight." Just saying my name gave me clearance to lots of things due to being a Star warrior, but they just stood there and stared at me like I was crazy. Because they stood there in silence I glared, "And you are?" I added, seeing as they didn't know me, I probably was not in the right area.

"Well I'm Edward Elric, the famous state Alchemist, and this is my younger brother," He emphasized the younger as he pointed to the suit of armor, "Alphonse Elric. You got that?" he looked at me with this smile that was as if I was supposed to know who they were, but I just nodded.

I then began to examine my surroundings, but all I could tell was I was in a small room with a ceiling fan, couch and a small table. I began to move to the door but found that I was in too much pain to move that far. "hm…" I commented, then sat back down. Fixing my glare towards the two brothers, not entirely sure what was going on. "And that monster?" I asked hoping it was dead.

Edward looked at me disappointed; he clenched his fists, leaned up against the wall, and bent his head down. "The authorities took it." He began, "they'll probably torture it till it dies." He ended sounding sad as if he cared about the creature. And after a bit of silence he spoke again, "I made sure they didn't find you because they would have done the same to you."

I stood there a moment to recollect what that would mean but before he could say anything Edward spoke again, "where do you get that accent from? I've never heard anything like it." I looked up at him still recollecting what he said. "none of it concerns you, although…" I had winced a bit as I felt something warm up against my cape.

**PG: 5**

Alphonse began to look worried shaking his arms and hands around strange like, but I began to feel light-headed. Even so I could still hear his voice. "Um… brother…." He said it with a shaky voice, which seemed unusually scared. "I think he's bleeding." He mentioned, so I let go of my cape to feel the wound, and he was right, it was from the ramming of the horns from that chimera, and added to the effect of the slamming of the giant rock hand. I grabbed my cape again and began to stand up and move again.

But before I could leave, Edward grabbed the back of my cape, "You can't go out there, they'll kill you." He said, making me wonder why he would even care for my life. He pulled me back to the spot I was first sitting when I woke up.

It hurt a little to be thrown up against the wall, even as lightly as he did, but in the events that have been happening it seemed strange for me to even notice. Even though he got me to sit back down I was still defiant against them, I wasn't too sure I could trust them just yet. In an instant I realized someone has been watching us from the window, someone harmless but still could mean trouble. I glanced over there and saw the young lady duck, turning my head back to the elrics and mentioning it. "We're being watched." I said firmly.

Ed and Al then began to look around for where this character could possibly be, I just sat there and waited for the young girl to reveal herself. Soon enough, she hopped over the rail of the open window. She was wearing a short skirt and a cute shirt top with a pair of black shoes and socks, she also had long blond hair in a ponytail, and a bright blue eyes. She stood there smiling with a bag in hand and a wrench in the other, "I came to maintain your automail, but…." She looked over at me, "I see you have other business." She giggled a bit. "Where did Al go?" she then mentioned and as soon as we turned are heads he was gone.

"I see, you're an acquaintance of this Edward." I said, acting as if I wasn't hurt or even weak. I tried to keep her attention away from Alphonse afraid she might go after him, or tell someone about my existence. I now knew that if I was found by a being of this world called 'the authorities' I would surely be skewered.

"Oh wow, what a interesting voice… yes I'm a good friend of Edward, we were play-mates ever since we were little." She told me, kneeling down to my point of view as if talking to a child. "oh," she noticed excitedly that I had been injured. She then turned to Edward, with a mad look on her face. "You didn't do this to him, did you?" she would point to the wound that was caused by the battle I had with him, but keep her eyes directly on him.

**PG: 6**

He panicked a bit, backing away from the girl… I realized I haven't yet learned her name, but she hasn't quite known mine, so I listened to what he had to say to her. "Winry, don't you realize you're not even supposed to be here." He mentioned her name and even continued, I was too entertained to stop the childish fight. "There have been lots of Chimera's and blood sucking demons roaming around here, it's too dangerous and you can't—"

At that second Winry hit him over the head with the wrench in her hand knocking him to the floor, and as soon as he sat up she began to yell at him. "You're worried about me? You shouldn't be here yourself! I have to do Automail maintenance every once in a while otherwise your arm and leg is going to break, you wreck lace shrimp!" Ed did not react to this to kindly.

"I'M NOT SMALL, YOU'RE JUST OVERGROWN SO YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!" it was obvious that he cared too much to hit her, but if she wasn't who she was she'd be out the window right now. In this I just laughed, hoping that this strange occasion wouldn't last too long.

Winry turned to look at me; I could tell she was worried by the look in her eyes. She kneeled down beside me, and reached out to my wound. I pulled away, not understanding what she was doing. She paused and changed her look to wonder, then smiled, "It's alright, I just want to take a look, I might be able to help." She added, and then reached out to my wound again. I decided to let her, and moved my cape out of the way. Keeping a close eye on what she was doing.

She looked at it a moment than looked over to Ed, "Is Al fetching supplies?" she asked then turned to the wound again, I now understood why they were trying to help me. They didn't want to see death, again. So I calmly covered the wound back up with my cape, staring at the door patiently.

Before Edward could answer, Alphonse had entered the small room again, his arms full of wash rags and medical items, and he even brought a bucket of water. "When I saw you, I figured you could help." He said looking at Winry, but I couldn't depict what his expression on his face was. "Will you please?" he asked then rushed the items over. He then set them on the ground next to me and in front of Winry.

**PG: 7**

Winry just paused, quiet like, and was staring at Alphonse for a short moment. She then turned and looked at the bucket of water, picked up a wash rag, then replied to al, "I'll try my best," Edward and alphonse got excited about this, and they got smiles on their faces, "but," she continued, "I can't guarantee anything. I'm not a doctor, so don't get your hopes up." She looked back up at them as she dipped the wash rag in the water. She than looked back at me and told me, "You need to let me clean the wound by opening your cape again." She then mentioned, "I know you don't trust me but it's the only way to keep you alive."

She was right; I was getting dizzier by the minute, and the only way to stop that was to seal the wound. "Alright." I agreed, than slowly opened my cape, revealing the wound again. I was unhappy with this but I needed to survive, at least I hope I could.

I watched her dip the wet clothe into the bucket that was filled with water again, she than applied the wet clothe to my wound. It stung a bit but I resisted to wince or to even act in such a way. She did it lightly till she cleared the wound. She then went to apply a bandage of some sort, but before she could there was a large rattling of the building, almost like an earthquake. This rattling sent her flying to the other side of the room.

I stood up, and grabbed the hilt of my sword as I prepared for anything to happen. At that moment I large rat like being came crashing through the wall, it was gray and covered in clear slime, it also had a bunch of jewels connected to its body. I somehow recognized it, I knew what it was. _It's a monster! _I told myself, but I couldn't attack it.

The creature's claws were already slammed down on Edward and Alphonse, and Winry was unconscious a crossed the room. Why wasn't I moving? What was this creature, and why was it attacking here! _Damn, I can't….why…?_ I kept shaking my head, searching for answers, I then suddenly… remembered.

_-Flashback-_

A long time ago, when the world was still full of Star warriors, I was heading toward a major spot filled with monsters. With blade in hand I swept through as quickly as possible, my mission was to not let anybody die that day, so I went alone. I fought so many that I became exhausted, and wondered if I would survive, but then a small rat like creature came to me.

**PG: 8**

I simply reacted as if it was going to kill me, I shoved my blade at it, and there it fell, dead. I was shocked to learn that it was a mother and was only defending its young; I had murdered a baby's mother. I realized this when I came a crossed the child in the nest, so I decided to take care of it, not realizing what it would become.

_-End flashback-_

I knew it was that same creature that attacked them, that same awful creature that I should have killed. But even so, I felt like I couldn't attack it, I knew who it was. I stood there silently wondering if I would survive, but the world… just went black, I think I lost to much blood.


	3. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Ok, so if your lost go over the authors note at the beginning of the Prologue, it should clear some things up for you. If your still confused, your allowed to ask questions :3.**

Chapter 2: Where am I?

**PG: 1**

I could hear screaming coming from above me, no, it was more like cheering, and it was unfamiliar. "Yay! Go Meta Knight! You're amazing, you saved us!" there was clapping, whistling, and that phrase all in a mixed up blur. I could tell I was lying down, eyes closed, on a soft clean bed, and I couldn't feel any bleeding… but the really uncomfortable thing was I couldn't feel my mask.

I suddenly opened my eyes in a hurry, wanting to know where my mask was, but as soon as I opened my eyes, everything was different. There was no crowd, and I could feel a bandage around me with the blood under it, the only two things that seemed to be the same was the soft bed and the fact that my mask was removed. I sat up and looked around, there was a door to my right, and it was fairly similar to the one that was there the last time I awoke. There was Winry sitting at a desk to my left, doing something with her wrench, and my mask was laying there on the desk top to her left.

She suddenly turned her head, and looked at me curious like. She soon smiled, got out of her chair, and walked up to me. She then kneeled down to my eye level. I began to blush because I didn't have my mask on, I didn't want a stranger to know what I looked like without my mask. Her looking at me was embarrassing, but I put up with it the best I could. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked than commented, "Cause I don't think you should be moving around after that long battle you had with that rat beast."

"…" I really couldn't speak because I was a bit fumbled by where I was, why I was here, and what happened after I blacked out. I was exhausted, as if I had been battling all day long, and I'm sure I was. I didn't want to feel unguarded in this situation, so I simply asked, "Can I have my mask back?" While she walked off to grab my mask I began to think about the rat and how could I have battled it when I was blacked out, but nothing came of it.

When Winry came back with the mask she handed it to me, and went back to my eye level. I began to attempt to put my mask back on but Winry stopped me by grabbing my arm. "You can't put it back on," she said, "it will rub against your wound and your wound shouldn't be messed with." She then let go of my arm, hoping I would understand.

"Understandable." I confirmed her thoughts that I would not put the mask back on, but then I put the mask back on anyway. "But I must conceal my face." I added, knowing she would get frustrated with me, but that didn't matter. I was feeling better that my face was concealed.

As I expected, she began to scream at me, standing up as she did, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS!" I sat there, and ignored her; I had this mask on like this for a long time, wounds or no wounds. "FIRST YOU RUN INTO A BATTLE YOU CAN'T WIN, THEN YOU BATTLE WITH A MASSIVE WOUND IN YOUR SIDE, AND FINALLY YOU DON'T CARE IF YOUR WOUND HEALS CORRE—." Before she continued to yell at me she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She then went and answered it, leaving me to sit there and think about what was going on.

**PG 2**

I knew I wasn't careless, but I couldn't afford to walk around without a mask. I sat and listened to the conversation Winry was having with the character at the door, but I could only catch what Winry was saying. "I'm truly sorry, but I can't let you in," she then stopped and there was a long silence. In a moment she slammed the door and turned around, sitting back at the desk, and continuing to work on whatever she was before I got up. "You can't leave." She mentioned to me, it was like she was psychic, she knew I was heading for the door. "You're too injured and anybody that sees you will kill you on the spot."

I decided to just stand there in silence not to mention anything to Winry or walk towards the door, only because she was right. I didn't stand a chance to anything out there, although I was tempted to leave just to find out where I was and where I would be heading next. I didn't want to stay here very long, it felt to different from the galaxy I was used to.

Winry, at that moment, broke the silence and turned to me holding a automail leg in her hands, "tada!" she sounded excited with the piece of metal, but I didn't understand it at all. I kept silent ignoring the urge to ask her why she was excited, knowing I would find out eventually. She then rushed to the door and grabbed the door knob; with the automail leg in her other hand. Before she opened the door she turned and warned me. "Don't leave the room k, we need you to heal." She said 'we' like I cared if the wound healed anytime soon, the truth was, I didn't. She then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sat there for a moment or two in silence, unsure of what to do. I guess it was good to take a break every once and a while, but it didn't feel right. I soon decided to hop back up onto the bed and sit down, staring at the window that was above the desk Winry was sitting in not too long ago. I stared at the outside from where I was sitting a little closer; it had seemed something was going on. I then jumped off the bed and climbed up onto the desk to take a better look. Someone was fighting out there in the distance.

This made me react quickly, by opening the window, and jumping out, I headed towards the corruption in the distance, gliding partly off the ground to gain speed. That site was familiar though, the rock hands were the same as the ones before in the earlier battles, so I suspected it was Edward.

When I got there, the large beast turned to me; it was the rat creature from before! I stepped back and pulled out Galaxia, prepared for battle. The large beast lunged at me the second my sword formed, so I jumped out of the way, letting it land its head into the ground to the right of me. I began to run towards its legs hoping to immobilize its walking ability, but soon a heard a loud crack. I turned to see what it was and it was its head removed from the dirt, heading straight at me.

**PG 3**

I soon heard a voice from the other side of the beast, it was Edward. "What the Hell! You just ate my automail!" I was confused at this cause the head was going towards me, so I ran over to Edward to find out, hoping that there wasn't another head on the other side of the creature.

As I got to the other side I turned to see Edward sitting on the ground with his left leg torn off. I stood there to notice that it was made of metal, and remembered the excitement Winry had over the hunk of metal in her hands. I ran over to see what was going on, and noticed that Ed wasn't injured, just unable to walk. I then turned my head over to the creature that, in deed, grew a head since the last time I saw it.

"I thought you killed it!" Edward yelled at me, obviously mad as hell, he couldn't move because of his broken leg, and I was the only one who was there to help out, but I didn't understand why he was mad at me for not killing the creature, I hardly remembered any battle sequence with it.

I turned back to Edward, and decided to help him, by putting away my sword, picking him up to the best of my abilities, and dragging him to a safer area where the monster was less likely to attack him. The whole way he yelled and screamed at me, but couldn't do much other than that. When I finally left him I heard… no, felt an electric wave as a rock hand formed in front of the monster. This made me pause, then turn to see Edward's hands on the ground. I then recognized it as his ability and ran towards the legs of the monsters once more.

The rock hands were successful in distracting both of the beast's heads as I attacked its legs, cutting them down with a single sword beam. Even though this was successful, something happened that I did not expect. Blood shot out from the creature's legs, and covered me from head to toe, this made me unable to see and I had to rely on my hearing from there out till I could get cleaned.

I could hear the beast scream as it fell towards the ground, but I could not see what direction it was falling so I did not suspect that it was falling directly on me. Luckily, Edward noticed this and yelled out, screaming, "Get the hell out the way, he's going to turn you into a pancake!" so I ran in one direction till I heard a loud booming sound of the creatures fall. I stood there silently, waiting for something to happen that would allow me to know what was going on, but all I could hear was more blood splatter, then silence.

After a moment or two I heard that Winry had found Edward, so I suspected the beast was dead. And soon after hearing that I heard walking and it only got louder. I then heard Winry's voice, it was gentle this time, and despite that I disobeyed her orders to stay inside. "You ok?" she asked, wiping the demon's blood out of my eyes.

**PG: 4**

"I was not injured in the battle, but I do thank you for clearing my eyes." I said, looking up at her. Alphonse was behind her with Edward on his back like a piggy back ride. You could sense that Alphonse was smiling the fact that I was ok, and Winry followed after. I was glad I ran a crossed this group, and decided to smile as well, leaving Edward behind on the smiling party.

We headed slowly back to the building we were staying in earlier, so I decided to take a good look at the world I was in now. We were walking through a small garden like park that had lots of flowers, trees, and the occasional bug. I could tell that Winry was enjoying the smell that the flowers gave off and was nearly walking blindly. I focused at the flowers and tried to smell them, but of course, the blood of the demon that was covering me over powered the smell of the flowers, so I simply ignored smelling anything.

As soon as we left the garden like area we were in a more open terrain and the sky was visible from where we all were walking. I took a moment to look up at the sky, seeing how blue and clear it was, unlike in the world I was before where it was filled with battle and explosions. It comforted me that there was somewhere in this life that wasn't so filled with danger, but where? I was still lost with where I could possibly be, and how would I get back to the world I was before so I can help the battle against NME. I sighed and caught up with the others.

Once we got to the back of the building where I previously left we stopped. Everyone then looked up at the open window that was a couple feet, to high to just go through, off the ground. I then looked down and turned to the others, which were obviously still confused on how we all were going to get back in, and were still looking up at the window, so I decided to bring out a couple words of wisdom.

"I can easily fly back up there while you guys go through the entrance. They have no problem with you, right?" I asked the question to make sure that I was correct and that they were okay with the simple plan.

This obviously got all of their attentions and they looked down at me, Edward spouting, "You can fly! Why the hell didn't you say so before when it could have been useful?!" he was pointing at me with his gloved finger. I just glared back with no reply.

Winry smiled content with the idea and so she quickly ran towards the entrance of the building, turning her head to reply to my question, and ignoring Edwards complaining. "Of course, I hope you get in there safely." She then disappeared over a hill. That's when Alphonse, with Edward nearly falling off of him, chased after her.

**PG 5**

I turned back to the window after they disappeared, spreading my wings as I did. I then lifted myself into the air and headed towards the window. The only problem I had was the stiffness from the blood that was already drying, there was no current of wind and the extra weight wasn't heavy. I soon got to the window ceil, and I the put my wings back into a much more comfortable position.

"What are you trying to do?" I heard a male voice yell in my direction, this made me turn to get a look at him. It was an officer, one who was wearing a military uniform and held a rifle in his hand. He had a look on his face that told me he thought I was a monster. It would have been typical of him since, well, I really did look like a monster.

"I fell out of my room." I lied, knowing he wouldn't believe the real story anyway and there's no sense in trying to explain all that happened to me to him at the moment. "So I climbed my way back up here." I pointed out. I tried to sound as human as possible, but I'm sure my accent didn't help any.

He waved his gone at me, trembling a bit. This made me know that he was afraid of what I was. "Get out! We don't let monsters stay in a hotel!" I sighed knowing that is was going to be a pain to make him understand, plus the fact that even though I looked like a monster, I should have posed no threat to him at all. If I were a monster, he would have been dead by now.

"Now, I'm no monster, I'm simply different. A monster is those who put harm on others for there own satisfaction, if you were to f-." I was trying to use words to make him understand but apparently that wasn't enough for him. He fired his gun at me before I could finish, proving that he was the monster. I dodged it barely, nearly falling out the window. I then pulled out my blade letting it form before I explained why I drew it. "This is only for my protection, if you fire—." But he fired again before I could continue.

I put my blade in front of me as a defense, the bullet bouncing off of Galaxia and headed back towards the officer. He began to panic as I jumped in front of him, allowing the bullet to bounce of Galaxia once more. I then dropped to the ground, as it required me to fly to knock the bullet away from the officer, not to mention the quick teleport I had to use, as if I had enough movement for the day.

I turned to look at the officer, seeing if he was harmed in anyway. He was trembling; a little shocked with what I did. He then gulped, stepped back, and admired that I saved his life. I then heard a rustling, and it was something from outside. I turned my head to see what it was but it was too late, the bullet had came straight back and hit the officer smack dab in the center of his forehead. It was obviously caused by someone in the tree.

I took a good look at the branches, and saw a glint from the weapon of the figure; it looked like, but could not possibly be, Galaxia. The figure then looked at me, its demonic glare red, and furious. I just stood there in wonder, in wonder what this character was, and why it was there.

**PG 6**

I then turned back to the officer remembering the possible damage done to him by the bullet, but when I looked, he disappeared into smoke. All of his clothes and his gun went with him as well, and it confused me. At that moment Winry, Alphonse, and Edward came through the door, seeing the body disappear. "What the hell!" you could hear Ed say as they shut the door behind them.

"H..He died." I mentioned, and then turned my head back to see if the figure in the tree was still there. Of course, he disappeared without warning so I looked back at the place where the officer stood. "He fired his gun… then a figure from up there," I pointed up to the tree where the strange character stood, "reflected the bullet back and…" I paused, I didn't wish to say I was helpless, but I didn't have much of a choice. "I was unable to save his life." I finished with a moment of silence.

You could then hear mumbling, it was Winry crying. I turned to her and saw that she was desperately wiping her eyes, crying over some one she didn't know. She wouldn't stop, and it was beginning to irritate me, but I didn't wish to force her. I then saw that Edward with a worried look on his face, he then turned to me, "great, you made her cry! I guess it isn't your fault but…" he looked down clenching his teeth. He then slammed his fist on the ground. "Damnit!" he yelled. I just stood there, wondering why they were so sad over this one person.

"What now?" I said in the midst of the silence hoping their minds would go to a different place. They all looked up at me, Ed no longer clenching his teeth or fist, and Winry had stopped crying. It was a bit of a relief to me, but still not a cure.

"What… now…." Winry mumbled, her eyes a bit distant as she looked at me. It was true that it seemed a bit awkward to say such a thing at the time, but I didn't want to just stand there like that, it brought back bad memories.

Edward went to stand up, forgetting that his leg was still destroyed, and mauled to death, and fell back down in the process. "Gah…" he mumbled then continued to say what he was going to say standing up. "We walk on!" he said, and you could tell he would of left the room if he had two legs.

Winry then stood up as if she remembered something, "I'll be right back." She mentioned, looking directly at Ed. And, soon enough, she came back carrying the piece of automail she was carrying before. "I knew you would need this so I pre-prepared it for you!" she then sat down looking at me and Alphonse, "I'll need you guys to leave the room while I fix this, it's protocol." She said, and with that I was waiting in the hallway, covered in blood with a giant suit of armor standing next to me.

My first thought was, _yah! No one will notice us standing here… what was she thinking?" _I simply just kept an eye out for anyone and hid behind Alphonse if someone went walking by. That way I could avoid another casualty.

**PG 7**

"I have to ask you," I started to say to Edward as I walked back into the room, with permission of Winry of course. "I have been here long enough to know that this is nothing close to where I came from, there is a feeling here like no were else, an electric connection between the world and the people. There is also not as many monsters, nor warriors…." I trailed off a bit, remembering my old comrades. "My question is, where am I?"

Edward stood there a moment, thinking about my question then he nodded and answered my question simply. "You're in the city Central, which, conveniently, is in the center of the country Ametris." I knew that answered my question, but I was still unaware of how to get back. I now know I need to find out how I got there.


End file.
